What Do Oysters Taste Like?
by meadden3
Summary: A slight variation to the original conversation, based on rumors of what I've heard Oysters really taste like, between Maura, Frost, and Korsak durring the Oyster Resturaunt Scene from "Money for Nothing". One-Shot. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I am a poor college student who owns nothing. Rizzoli & Isles is owned by TNT and Tess Gerritson. Also all the technical information about Oysters is from Wikipedia.  
Word Count: 642  
Pairing: None

Authors Note: This is just a short one-shot I came up with while watching the restaurant scene from "Money for Nothing".

What Do Oysters Taste Like?

Outside of Boston  
De La Mar Restaurant in Nahant

"Belon Oysters served raw with a touch of natural sea salt, and the chef recommends you not chew them" Maura states, as their main course arrives via the maître d'."

"Food you can't chew, can you believe that?" Korsak chuckles disbelievingly before quickly silencing himself at the bemused looks from his co-workers and the resturaunt staff member.

Looking back toward the hovering restaurant personnel he asks "you see this guy in here recently?" flashing a picture of Adam Fairfield in the line of sight of the maître d'.

"Can't say that I have" he replies glancing over the photo shoved in his face by the primitive grey haired man.

Korsak, pushing the man further adds "a lot of that going around" before turning his attention back to the table at the slurping sounds coming from his fellow detective.

"Mmm" Frost exclaims as he slurps down another raw oyster "Damn that's good"

Maura nods in agreement "mm dry, metallic, delicious"

Korsak grimaces "you can't look at a dead body but you can slurp that snot down?" he questions Frost who is quite obviously enjoying the main course more than Korsak himself. "Because that's what it is, you know? Oyster snot!"

"Actually Detective Korsak, Oyster meat is the internal muscles and organs of the animal itself, you see it has an exoskeleton such as insects do." Maura begins slipping into her 'Google speak' "in fact, did you know that oysters are capable of fertilizing their own eggs?"

"So they're asexual?" Frost asks without realizing he was encouraging the doctor's 'Google speak'

"Well not quite, more along the lines of transexual. While oysters have two sexes, they may change sex one or more times during their life span. Because of this, it is technically possible for an oyster to fertilize its own egg. You see the gonads surround the digestive organs, and are made up of sex cells, branching tubules and connective tissue" She states pointing out the features of the oyster reproductive system, on the remaining raw oyster, throughout her explanation to her co-workers

She glances to the two detectives and assumes their blank stares are grounds for a continuation of her explanation as to why the Belon Oysters are not snot, as Detective Korsak had regarded to them.

"Additionally, Oysters, especially 'wild', are excellent sources of several minerals, including iron, zinc and selenium, which are often low in the modern diet. They are also an excellent source of Vitamin B12. Oysters are considered the healthiest when eaten raw on the half shell, such as these" She states gesturing to the trey on the table before them.

"Besides Detective," she directs her conversation towards Korsak "even if you think this particular oyster tastes like snot, you may wish to broaden your horizons and flavor receptors to other varieties of oysters. Like fine wine, raw oysters have complex flavors that vary greatly among varieties and regions: sweet, salty, earthy, or even melon. The texture is soft and fleshy, but crisp on the palate."

Korsak produces a weak smile in response, clearly unconvinced that other oysters would be less snotty than these.

"I've even heard some people compare their taste to that of male semen." She smirks observing the look of horror mixed with disgust present itself on both her male companions.

"I think you've got your point across Doctor Isles." Korsak manages to sputter out while attempting to control his urge to vomit "I get it, Belon Oysters are not snot."

Dr. Isles smiles brightly in response

"Who's got the weak stomach now?" Detective Frost adds now sporting an enormous grin.

"Shut up." Korsak grunts clearly upset

"You sure you're not gonna eat that?" Frost teases and smirks at the sight of the senior Detectives disgust ridden face and adds "More for me" before snatching up the last Belon Oyster.

**The End**

**Authors Note**: I have no idea if oysters actually taste like semen, I personally have no desire to find out if semen indeed tastes like oysters. I just remember an episode of the L Word where someone, Jenny I believe, comments on how oysters taste like cum, specifically semen and thought it would be funny to add it to the oyster scene from Rizzoli and Isles.

Please review! This is the first Rizzoli and Isle fanfic I've published and the first fanfic I've published in nearly a decade so any and all comments and constructive criticizm are greatly appreciated.


End file.
